


To Kill Two Birds with One Balloon

by fluffyskeleboy



Series: Where Hurt Lies [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Drinking, F/M, Gross Death, Ocean Death, Party Takes place on a cliff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide, Water Balloon Fights, college party, on a cliff side because drunk university students are dumb, university party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyskeleboy/pseuds/fluffyskeleboy
Summary: Soulmate AUThe spot where you soulmate will first touch you is an inky black and when they do it erupts into color.-From Alicei do not own underfell





	To Kill Two Birds with One Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> i was really sad when i made this  
> but the more i wrote the happier i got  
> which was a problem because i cant write sad shit if i'm happy  
> also i meant to post this last year like way before december last year but i only just remembered it about four days ago  
> so i decided read through it and edit a few things and post it those four days ago  
> but then i went to a friends house  
> then got snowed in at that friend's house  
> whoops
> 
> also  
> there really isn't any lovey-dovey shit i usually put at the end of these  
> just
> 
> sadness

All of my right hand is covered in a black ink signifying where my soulmate will first touch me. 

I often thought about how it would go. Would I shake hands with them? Would I end up slapping them? I really hope it isn’t going to be the latter. The thing is; while I do wonder, I had never really been concerned with meeting them. Yeah, it would be great to meet them as they are supposed to be the missing piece in my life, but my life is already great!

My family loves me, mom is always supportive of what I do while my younger twin brothers breathe life into the spot my father left open all those years ago.  
My friends are wonderful, if only slightly annoying, constantly dragging me to and fro. If it’s not to one of their homes, it’s to the cliffside parties overlooking the ocean. The cliffside is, of course the number one hangout spot for most of the college students in Sunset Port.  
Last but not least, I’m attending a University! It’s the only university in town that is occupied by both humans and monsters, while also being known to be the first to have monsters integrated into their society. It isn’t the most prestigious school, but it’s got good quality services for a relatively cheap price. Now I find myself once again at the cliffside, celebrating the Class of 201X, my senior graduation. Of course I didn’t know half of them, after either never interacting with them or just never having classes with them through the years.

The freshman class had a ratio of 60:40 humans to monsters, the juniors class was 75:15. While in my class, there are only ten monsters in total. All of which were scattered around a big bonfire. I decided it was already too warm out to be so close to a fire, so I ended up sitting on the cliff’s edge, staring across the dark ocean and looking at the reflection of the full moon in the restless waters.  
There’s a skeleton monster next to me, he’s on the wider side which, to me anyway, is surprising as I have no idea what was normal for skeleton monster anatomy. Definitely different from human skeletons, that’s for sure. He also looked to be on the edgier side of the spectrum, wearing a black jacket (Why doesn’t he take it off? He’s sweating pretty heavily.), red turtleneck (Like really? Isn’t he hot?), black shorts with a single yellow stripe on each side, and untied red and black sneakers. 

He had plopped next to me about twenty minutes ago, mumbling something along the lines of “fuckers bein’ too loud”. I mean, he wasn’t wrong, most of the people here were either tipsy or full out drunk at this point, this meaning caution thrown to the wind and lots of slurred yelling. He’s been quiet since then, just looking up at the sky.

I find comfort in his presence; although he looks pretty unwelcoming, he seems to have a calm aura around him, which makes the silence comfortable. Along with the comfortable feeling, there seems to be steadily growing happiness in my heart at the fact that he chose to sit next to me. This is a large area and he could’ve sat anywhere else, but he chose to be next to me, a human. (He doesn’t really look like much of a people person, his statement earlier kind of confirmed that.) Maybe he finds my presence comforting? But why would he think that if I’ve never talked to him before? This makes no sense. I don’t even know the guys’ name, why am I trying to figure this out? He holds no special place in my heart.  
Oh whatever, he’s sitting next to me because he can, let’s leave it at that.

I hear him mumble something so I look over at him. He’s looking to his right, I lean back a little to see past him and watch as a couple guys try to throw water balloons at each other nearby the edge. 

“what a bunch’ve idiots.”

He has a rather strong accent and a pretty raspy voice, but I managed to make out what he said. I look down at my lap and reply with a soft noise of agreement. That’s when I catch something interesting in my peripheral. His left hand is covered in black. I feel my soul beat with sudden excitement. What if he’s my soulmate! That could very well be the handshake I was hoping for!

“Hey, by the way, I’m-”

“Luna! Look out!”

 

An explosion of pain erupts on the side of my skull as I attempted to turn to look at my caller. I think I lost my balance because suddenly the ground is no longer under me, but instead in front of me. It feels like there’s a cloud over my head, everything feel uncomfortably fuzzy, but it’s not as uncomfortable as whatever is gripping my hand really hard, it hurts a lot. I wiggle to try to make it let go.

“damn it kid! stop moving!”

I look up. Is it up or is it down? What is down? Why does my head hurt?

“kid, please! you gotta grab on!”

There’s a skeleton? Why is he crying? What’s wrong?

“you guys help! she’s gonna-!”

The pressure on my hand finally lets up and I’m left feeling floaty. I look at my hand to see why it hurts. I am greeted with a ton of flashing colours in difficult patterns, it’s really pretty. I bring my hand up to the moonlight and watch as the pretty colours fade away leaving a red bone etched into my skin. It looks-

SPLASH

...

...Why? What did he do to piss off the stars so much? Why is it that everytime happiness enters his room, karma follows to stab it in the back with a dagger.  
This was Red’s only chance at true happiness. Now it’s gone forever, lost into the depths of the ocean he can’t stand to see anymore.  
He almost killed the kid that threw the ice balloon at her. So what if it wasn’t meant for her! Who the hell thinks it’s a good idea to throw balloons full of ice by a cliff!

Squeezing his sockets shut, Red attempts to calm the burning rage before he accidentally destroys the cross next to him.  
Once the police had brought him home after questioning, his brother had chewed him out for a solid hour. Course he didn’t listen to a word of it, too busy being traumatized by the whole situation. He had seen many people die in his days, in the most brutal, gut churning ways. Yet the way her neck snapped, her legs twisted on impact before being swallowed up by the dark sea will haunt his every dreams.  
In the last few weeks, He’d barely eaten a damn thing. He choose to sleep in his room more often than before. His brother was getting worried about him, but he didn’t care. He was too busy thinking about her. 

Luna Scintilla was her name. Funny, cause her presence in his life was like a scintilla, she was a beautiful girl, gone in a blink of an eye like the flash of a camera or a shooting star in an empty sky.

“heya kid. sorry it took me so long ta’ greet ya. i know it’s only been three months, but that’s still a pretty long time, y’know.”

He sighs, trying not to get choked up while talking to her. He’s been building up the courage to do this for a couple of months now, but it looks like he’s still not handling it very well.

“look at me, gettin’ all choked up ova’ this.”

He roughly rubs at the tears coming from his sockets, he’s gotta look presentable for his moon, right? Speaking of which.

“the mark you left me is beautiful, kid. fits ya perfectly.”

It’s the outline of a crescent moon. Startlingly simple, but in his eyes it’s absolutely beautiful. He stands up and dusts his shorts off. It’s time.

“apologies, written. tab, payed off. goodbyes? nah, those suck.”

He swears he can hear the faint sound of laughter in the wind. Shaking his head, he takes the crumpled pamphlet out of his pocket and rips it up, dropping it over the cliffside and watching the wind take it away.

“it’s a beautiful day outside. the sun is setting, the birds are nesting... on days like this, guys like me...should’ve saved you...”

His hand shoots to his mouth as a small sob comes up his throat. He could’ve saved her. 

He could’ve. 

He could’ve. 

He could’ve.

He didn’t.

“...i’ll see ya soon sweetheart.”

The broken soul steps off the precipice into the awaiting sea, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i really dont like how the end came out but eh


End file.
